conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeonic Fighters
The Zeonic Fighters are five individual chosen by the machines of ancient civilizations to protect the Canopus. Zeonic Fighter has a set of keys to either execute an attack, or summon a ZyuJin, an animal spirit of the Earth. Members Zeonic Fighter I Saroff Saroff received the armor of Tyrannosaurus. When donning his armor he is decked in a black bodysuit with light purple armor on the arms, thighs, legs, gloves, boots, and an armored tail that swished behind him. The helmet was black with two pairs of light purple jaws over the eyes, with silver fangs. On his back was a pack with two devices that were equipped with three blades each. The chest armor was also light purple and had the head of a tyrannosaurus with silver fangs and red eyes. His elbows and knees were equipped with red nodes. Saroff primary weapon is his living saber GouRyuKen. Zeonic Fighter II Ulzor Ulzor received the armor of Liger. When donning the armor, he is clad in a black body armor that was worn under a long black coat with a high collar and gold trimmings. His legs were covered black shin-high greaves with diamond-shaped golden kneepads and the greaves ended in boots that resembled a tiger's foot claws, and the thighs were covered by black armor as well. The sides of his forelegs had gold ion boosters but were small to fit proportions. His arms were covered by black gauntlets that ended in gold claws with ports located in the palms, while the forearms were equipped with gold transparent blades and black armor encased his upper arms. The chest armor was black and in the center was a golden lion head with a spherical ruby in its jaws. The shoulders were black, and trimmed with gold triangular points. On his back was a pair of black wing-like extensions that were folded down to take up less space and connected between them was the Energy Charger. The helmet that covered his head was black, with the sides shaped like golden faces and lining with the red visor that went over his eyes, and from the crown of his head extended a golden horn. Of all the Zeonic Fighters, Ulzor is the most agile. Zeonic Fighter III Wyborg Wyborg received the armor of Garuda. Wyborg's armor is colored bronze, with the helmet in the shape of a garuda. The breastplate had the head of the same creature coming out from it. The shoulder guards had the shape of the claws of the animal. Long gauntlets, the belt was big and very refine, on the middle it had the shape of a garuda's head and the boots covered all the legs. It has many fancy engravements all over it. Wyborg is the most powerful in terms of Stashik manipulation. Zeonic Fighter IV Kelbros Kelbros received the armor of Beetle. The Beetle armor is a mostly silver armor, his helmet was silver with yellow edges in the shape of a trident, the middle yellow horn with the shape of a Y separated the big blue eyes which made the visor, attach to it on top it had another large silver horn with the symbol of a blue spade on it, the back of the helmet was completely black and the mouth plate is white. The breastplate covered most of the middle body with a large symbol of the spade on the middle; on the neck of the armor it had a small diamond with the shape of the spade. The shoulder guards were also silver with yellow color on the edges and had a red pearl on the middle on both of them. The gauntlets were silver but the gloves were black as the under clothing, the boots were large which covered most of the leg with knee guards attached to it with the shape of the spade. Zeonic Fighter V Konig Konig received the armor of Dragon. Compared to the other, he is the youngest member of the Zeonic Fighters whose also a member of the Black Vanguard, Bastion Balthazar. The armor consist of a silver torso armor that mimic human's abdomen, silver shoulderguards, gauntlets and boots worn over a red bodysuit. A silver helmet with a star shaped visor covered his head. Arsenal Power Brace The transformation device of the five Zeonic Fighters. One piece is worn on each wrist. The Power Brace harnessed the power of the legendary D-Crystal to transform five into their fighting form. he left piece can also be used to contact one another. Zetter Machines Five motorcycles that served as the primary transportation of the Zeonic Fighters. Each one has a special armament Zet One has a Gatling gun, Zet Two is equipped with a flame thrower, Zet Three got a rocket launcher, Zet Four has extendable wings to five and Zet Five can transformed into a full armored motorcycle. Des Magnum Konig's primary weapon. A weapon shaped like number "4". It's used primarily as a gun, but a small blade can be extended from the bottom for close-range combat. Finishers include "Dragon Shot" and "Dragon Cannon". It can transformed into the Gold Magnum by attaching the Des Sniper into it. Bros Blazer The Broz Blazer sword is the primary weapon of Zeonic Fighter IV Kelbros. It is a silver medium size claymore sword with blue edges and a big, square shaped hand guard with a beetle emblem on it. A dial was installed on it, which executes one of its elemental attacks. ShibaKen The living sword of Zeonic Fighter I Saroff. ShibaKen is a talking T-rex shaped sword. In reality, he is a former Zeonic Fighter from 1000 years ago who was sealed into the ShibaKen when his power ran out in his final battle. Category:Canopus